


εnd σf мe

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Sickness, World Travel, living will
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Il vivait avec un lourd secret. Lourd, trop lourd et il était fatigué, si fatigué ...
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	εnd σf мe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [εight ωorld's ωonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647225) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ᴡᴇ·ʀᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴋɪᴅs

* * *

**⑧** ****

Il est de ceux un peu trop nouveau au groupe sans vraiment l'être. Il est revenu dans l'université après un an de voyage à l'étranger.

Enfin, voyage. « Études » plutôt. Pour tout le monde ce sont des études qu'il a apparemment effectué.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Son petit mensonge rien qu'à lui. Ça avec tout ce qu'il leur cache, il se demande s'ils vont finir par lui en vouloir s'ils sont mis au courant de toute la vérité. Mais il faudrait déjà qu'ils le sachent.

Donc, Esteban a voyagé dans le monde. Il a été en Europe, il a été en Amérique, il a été en Asie. En Australie aussi. Il a fait le tour des lieux, a visité ceux dont on lui avait fait le récit, dont on lui avait montré les photos, dont ... véritable touriste, il s'est accordé son moment.

En fait, il a économisé pendant deux ans, l'a demandé comme dernière requête à ses parents qui ont fini par accepter, bon gré mal gré, et s'est lancé dans son projet.

Une année à tenter d'oublier tout ce qu'il retrouverait à son retour, le malheur et la désolation auxquels il devrait faire face. Maintenant.

Ce qu'il trainait dans son sac, avec lui, partout où il allait.

* * *

**⑦**

Max et lui ont eu une dispute avant qu'il ne parte mais quand il revient le néerlandais est moins en forme et puis il meurt.

Et c'est comme un choc parce que c'est un rappel constant pour lui. La mort n'épargne personne, elle est partout, présente à chaque instant, nous guette jusqu'à ce qu'on trébuche et à cet instant elle se jette sur nous. Comme un aigle en attente d'une proie.

Un coup de fouet.

Assister à son enterrement est un déchirement, il jure ne jamais avoir vu Daniel aussi effondré. L'australien ne pleure plus mais ses yeux rouges et ses tremblements ne laissent planer aucun doute quant à son état.

Il se tient à ses côtés et passe une main dans son dos, le soutenant alors qu'ils referment le cercueil et le recouvrent peu à peu, laissant Max sous terre.

Il se met à pleuvoir et il récupère Daniel, l'emmène chez lui mais il n'arrive à rien et a même du mal à trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter. Que dire quand une telle perte vient d'être subie ? Lui-même a mal parce que un suicide bordel. Un suicide. Il n'aurait jamais cru le plus jeune capable de ça.

Puis comment rassurer quelqu'un quand il sait que lui-même ne pourra pas rester longtemps à ses côtés ?

* * *

**⑥**

Il a parlé avec les autres de dépression, ils en en ont parlé tous ensemble. Ils ont encouragé ceux qui parmi eux ne se sentaient pas bien à venir les voir, Pierre et Charles étaient assez engagés, Lando était ailleurs.

Il a eu du mal à se lever ce matin. Son corps criait grâce, la douleur le parcourait. Il sentait à quel point c'était devenu difficile de tout faire comme avant, les événements autour de lui n'arrangent pas les choses.

Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il accompli sa routine, va à chaque cours comme lui ont demandé ses parents.

 _Pour l'instant,_ l'ont-ils imploré, _pour l'instant tu dois continuer._

Alors, bon enfant qu'il est et puisque ces derniers ont exaucé son vœu, il a décidé qu'il suivrait à la lettre leurs consignes. Même si ça ne lui est clairement pas recommandé.

Il s'acharne, il s'accroche à tout ce qu'il peut pour s'empêcher de sombrer.

* * *

**⑤**

Il est malade.

Voilà le lourd secret d'une vie. Celui qu'il tente d'oublier, de dissimuler sous le tapis, comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'était pas terrifié au plus profond de lui.

Voilà ce que c'est de se réveiller un matin, un matin banal et ordinaire, un vingt-deux janvier à six heures et demie, parce que son foutu cerveau a retenu les moindres détails, avec ce qu'on pense être une grippe avant que le docteur ne nous apprenne qu'on n'allait pas y survivre.

Voilà ce que c'est le poids d'une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et deux ans qu'il avait été diagnostiqué mourant et deux ans qu'il se levait chaque matin en se regardant dans le miroir et en souriant.

_Pas aujourd'hui, pas encore._

* * *

**④**

Enfant, il a toujours rêvé de voyager dans le monde. Il aurait bien aimé faire un sport qui fait voir des horizons ou quelque chose du genre ... des rêves.

C'est pour ça que, avant de mourir, il a pris l'une des décisions les plus rapides de sa vie; il a décidé de réaliser son souhait de gosse, ne supportant pas l'idée de disparaître sans avoir découvert ces mille et un coins qui regorgent de mystères et de beautés.

Il a toujours été un étudiant parfaitement normal. Cette maladie n'avait presque pas lieu d'être, elle se propageait dans sa famille apparemment. De temps à autre, revenant sur une génération, tuant une personne ou deux.

Encore, là, tout de suite, il se demande pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui.

* * *

**③**

Sa main tremble tellement, il n'arrive plus à tenir son crayon correctement et ce dernier lui glisse des doigts. Il veut se pencher pour le récupérer mais est soudainement figé sur place, foudroyé.

Des regards curieux autour de lui, des murmures et il essaie, il essaie si fort de résister, de ne pas être faible.

Mais son corps, déjà épuisé du long combat mené, combat qui lui a fait gagner deux mois sur les prédictions des experts, lâche.

* * *

**②**

Les draps blancs de l'hôpital le rendent malade. Les murs blancs de l'hôpital le rendent malade. Tout le rend malade. À commencer par ces pilules informes qu'il avale et elles ne servent à rien et il se sent de plus en plus fatigué et c'est un cercle vicieux.

 _Encore une fois,_ murmure-t-il, _encore une fois. Je veux sortir d'ici, je veux rire avec mes amis, je veux voyager plus, je veux rencontrer l'amour de ma vie, je veux me marier et avoir des enfants, je veux pouvoir vieillir et mourir en ayant le sentiment d'avoir bien vécu, je veux du temps. Je veux du temps ..._

* * *

**①**

Ses paupières sont tellement lourdes.

**Author's Note:**

> aïe. Esteban n'est pas un pilote sur lequel j'ai beaucoup écrit, pour être franche, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur lui et j'aborde l'un des thèmes les plus graves et les plus durs à traiter à mon sens : la maladie. Je voulais faire un tableau contrasté avec le fait qu'il est lentement dévoré de l'intérieur, j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer cette idée.
> 
> En tout cas, ça a été un plaisir d'écrire sur lui dans le sens où j'ai pu lui donner une première idée de personnalité, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile avec les nouveaux gens !


End file.
